1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rolling watering system and, more particularly, to a system for and method of moving a heavy watering can and using the watering can without the need to lift the watering can with one's arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Watering cans are well known, and come in various shapes and sizes. Small watering cans are quite useful for watering small plants. Unfortunately, a small watering can must be re-filled with water multiple times if many plants or a few large plants need to be watered. Large watering cans, while useful for large watering jobs, such as watering large plants and shrubs, are very heavy when filled with water. Lifting and carrying heavy watering cans requires much exertion and may cause back problems. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a watering device/system that can be easily moved, has a large watering capacity, and is easy to use.